


Beaded necklaces

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could feel the eyes of the plaza on him. A mandalorian. Letting a girl put necklaces on him and call him handsome. His face heated up, not because of the people around him, no. He didn’t care what they thought. Because of you.
Relationships: Mandalorian x Reader, dyn jarren x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Beaded necklaces

You chased the child around the ship, your bare feet padding on the cold hard ground. You heard him giggle. You whipped around to find him hiding behind some crates, he lifted his hands up to inhale he wanted to you to pick him up. You picked him up and bundled him in your arms. “Enjoying yourself?” You turned and smiled. “Yes! I was wondering if we could come to the market?” You pause. “So we can get him some new clothes? Maybe some playthings?”. The armored warrior hesitated. He usually wasn’t comfortable with either of you leaving the ship. He taught you to fight. He knows that you can handle yourself. That doesn’t stop his worries.  
“Alright. I will have to leave you two alone for a job. You can handle that right?” “Have you forgotten that You taught me to fight? Mando. I will be fine. So will bea here.” The child cooed at the sound of his nickname. You gave him your finger which he latched onto, smiling.

You walked ahead of your mandalorian friend. He admired the way your hair swayed in the wind. How it shines in the sunlight. He picked up his pace as to catch up too you. He looked down at the child wrapped up in a sling. You where like a mother to the little green alien, coddling it, feeding it, when it cries you pick it up and sing a lullaby from your past. You smiled when his steps fell into time with your own. You saw the market a little ahead, bursting at the seams with vendors.  
When you got inside you where overwhelmed with how much life and color there was. You walked over to a shop selling brightly colored beads. picking up a necklace with bright orange flowers painted onto the beads. Someone touched your shoulder, you spun and saw your mandalorian. You beamed and put the necklace around his armored head. “You look wonderful!” 

He could feel the eyes of the plaza on him. A mandalorian. Letting a girl put necklaces on him and call him handsome. His face heated up, not because of the people around him, no. He didn’t care what they thought. Because of you. How close you where and your smile when you complimented him. “(Y/n). We should go get those clothes you where talking about for the child.” He lead you away. But not before he caught you glancing at a certain necklace with a wistful expression. It quickly disappeared when you saw the child pointing at a food stand. you walked over, curios then clapped excitedly “this is food from my home planet!! I used to love these as a child!” You said. Mando silently trudged up to the vendor and bought two cabobs, one for you and the other for the child. He opened and closed his hands eagerly. Ears twitching. The three of you happily walked along the plaza for a little while longer, stoping to admire the goods, buying the necessities. Until mando looked up and said “My bounty should be here soon. I need to go stake out. Go back to the ship once you are done?” You nodded “we know the drill! Don’t we bea?” You waved goodbye. He was already walking away, Beskar shining in the afternoon sun. 

After buying the clothes you decided to head back home. You where startled to realize you considered it home now. It was more comforting than anywhere else you had stayed. especially with mando there. Some people would consider someone who doesn’t show you their face to be untrustworthy, unsafe, or uncomfortable to be around. But you thought the opposite. You saw him with the child when he thought you couldn’t see, handing him the silver ball from one of the ships controls, or calling him by the nickname you had adopted, bea. He has saved your life numerous times. And you have come to be able to read his emotions better, a tilt of his head means he is confused, a soft exhale means he is relieved. Over time you have come to love him. You have never acted on it, not wanting to overstep. You know that some people would never love someone who they couldn’t see their face. But you didn’t care. 

Someone tapped your shoulder, you spun around expecting your mandalorian, smiling with delight, until you saw that it was, in fact, not him. But a sleazy looking alien. “What’s a pretty girl like you doin in a place like this?” He asked. You tried to turn and walk away but he grabbed you saying “aw baby don’t be like that!” “Don’t call me baby.” You said strongly. “Alright sugar. Whatever you say.” “ don’t call me anything. In fact stop talking to me.” He looked offended. Then angry. He grabbed you and said in a menacing tone “ no woman rejects me. Ever.” He slapped you. You where shocked then realized that the child was exposed. The flap covering him had fallen off. It was too late. “What’s this? Did you give birth to this ugly thing? Bet you did.” That’s when he fell over. You saw mando running over too you, a tranquilizer gun in hand. he stopped right in front of you. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He asked in a rather frantic, worried tone. “Yes I’m fine. He only slapped me.. it didn’t hurt much...” you say while bringing a hand to your face. He placed his gloves hand on top of yours. “Is the child okay?” “Yeah.. you got here right after he saw him...” “let’s get you two back to the crest.” He said.

You walked out of the ‘fresher, having taken a shower. You walked towards your bed and saw that the necklace you where looking at was there. You smiled. He really did pick up on the smallest things. 

You walked up into the cockpit, wearing the necklace around your neck. He didn’t say anything and neither did you. You didn’t know this, but he kept sneaking glances at you. Thinking about how wonderful you looked.


End file.
